Lo más extraño que puede pasar en la mansión Hellsing
by Pao M. Hellsing
Summary: Una reunión con los caballeros de la Mesa Redonda no sale del todo bien y la líder de Hellsing lo sabe. La consecuencia de ésto es una mezcla extraña entre la diversión y la confusión.


**_¡Hola a todos mis lectores! *grillos* ¿No hay nadie? *grillos* Ok TnT_**

 ** _Bueno, aquí les traigo un fic del reto de 2017 que, seguramente ya se acabó pero bueh..., el tema es una parodia. Intenté hacerlo lo mejor que pude aunque no estoy completamente convencida de como quedó. Me encantaría saber qué opinan al respecto en los comentarios._**

 ** _Saludos, gracias por la paciencia, los quiero y hasta la próxima._**

 ** _Pao M. Hellsing_**

 **¿Qué es más extraño que ver a Integra borracha?**

Esa preciosa mañana de sábado el clima era fresco, el sol brillaba y los pájaros gorjeaban gozosos mientras jugueteaban en las ramas de los árboles más frondosos del jardín. En el interior de la mansión y cuartel general de Hellsing el sonido de los pasos de Walter era lo único que se podía escuchar, siempre afanados y dispuestos a servir, limpiando los cuartos con el esmero que lo caracteriza, las cofias blancas y brillantes hacen esporádicas apariciones por los pasillos, limpiando los muebles con un mismo tararear.

Ahora vamos al cuarto de la líder de la organización contra vampiros más poderosa de Inglaterra. ¿Pero qué pasó aquí anoche? Vamos un poquito más atrás, cuando Integra, ya harta de recibir los sermones de los de la mesa redonda, se llevó a su cuarto dos botellas sin descorchar del mejor vino y una botella del whiskey más fuerte que pudo encontrar además de una preciosa copa de cristal destinada para reuniones formales y ocasiones especiales. Al servirse la primera copa de vino la habitación empezó a adquirir ese calor delicioso que causa siempre el alcohol, la rubia puso música a todo volumen, se sentó en el suelo y se tomó con parsimonía la segunda copa, eran hasta ahora las 5:30 pm cuando la primera botella ya iba por la mitad y la joven ya andaba por todo su cuarto sin su habitual corbata y con la camisa abierta mostrando su sostén de color negro, caminando con zancadas enérgicas y fúricas, rumeando maldiciones de mayor calibre cada vez que el alcohol se desvanecía de la copa. Desde afuera Walter intentaba bajarle el mal genio a su ama infructuosamente, la música y la pesada hoja de madera que lo separaban de ella eran un obstáculo insalvable además de la propia Integra quien, levemente alcoholizada, ya empezaba a hablar con más insultos.

Al llegar las 6:00 pm la líder abría con algo de dificultades el corcho de la segunda botella de vino, intentando atinar con su pulso de borracho y un fino sacacorchos en el centro mismo del corcho mientras murmuraba improperios en todos los idiomas que sabe, las luces de la mansión se encendieron y, como era la costumbre, los nosferatu salieron del sótano a merodear por los alrededores. Alucard, deseoso de ver a su ama, caminó hasta la puerta de la joven y golpeó tres veces, ¿extraño no? bueno, la última vez que entró al cuarto de la joven Hellsing sin avisar lo recibió una comitiva de ajo, palos de rosa con espinas, estacas de madera y balas de plata que dejaron varias cicatrices en su pálida piel de mármol que aún puedes apreciar en su rostro de sonrisa zorruna, pero solo por hoy, llevado por su impulso de intuición, entraría como un vampíro normal lo haría, aunque después tuviera que hablar con Lestat al respecto. Al ver que Integra no contestaba y escuchar el sonido de los muebles al ser volcados violentamente al otro lado de la puerta se preocupó y, como buen sirviente, atravesó la puerta para encontrarse con el cuarto completamente volcado y desordenado mientras la joven de orbes azules vidriosos se tambaleaba de un lado para el otro del cuarto como una leona enjaulada, ya sin el estorboso pantalón de paño de su traje.

-Integra…- Murmuró Alucard al verla solo en camisa y ropa interior, con su busto balanceándose libremente y la piel de sus piernas completamente libre.

-Hm- La rubia se giró para ver al intruso con la pistola en alto apuntándole, aunque por su pulso se podría decir que solo estaba agitando el arma para ver si estallaba como una gaseosa.- Ah…Esh Alucard- En su voz fangosa y arrastrada se evidenciaba el nivel de alcoholemia que Integra iba aumentando con sorbos enormes de la segunda botella de vino.- ¿Qué bushcash?-

-¿Integra? ¿Por qué estas así?- La joven se encoge de hombros como respuesta.- Respóndeme.- El vampiro nunca había hablado tan serio como en ese momento, mirando interrogativamente a su jefa mientras ésta se hacía la desentendida.

-Puesh esh muuuuy complicado ¿shabesh?- Empezó Integra balanceándose con su precario equilibrio, el rey de la no-vida aún no podía comprender cómo lograba mantenerse en pié si apenas era capaz de dar un paso recto.- Eshosh viejosh…- Un súbito ataque de hipo de borracho interrumpió la explicación de la líder ante la mirada confundida de Alucard que, al ver cómo el hipo mermaba, fue testigo del violento ataque de risa que tumbó desués a la líder de Hellsing.

Después de reír hasta casi el ahogamiento por casi cinco minutos, la oji-azul se levantó con torpeza y, del mismo modo se acercó al vampiro, trastabillando e intentando hacer pico-pala para ir recto hacia el pelinegro, con una sonrisa lasciva en sus preciosos labios y una mirada completamente empañada en sus ojos azules. Al estar frente a él le agarró la corbata y lo jaló hacia ella con una violencia jamás vista.

-¿Shiemprre hash sido ashí Alucard?- Pregunta la rubia con su cabeza levemente inclinada, los orbes escarlata del hombre brillan con una amalgama de cosas como confusión, miedo o malicia.- Eresh lindo.- y seguido de esa afirmación soltó una risita traviesa.

-Integra, eso ya lo sabía.- Respondió el nosferatu altanero y orgulloso. La líder, indignada, le disparó en la cabeza, pegando el cañón a la piel del cráneo para no perder una valiosa bala de sagrado material. La bala sonó en el interior del cráneo como un juego de maquinitas mientras rebota con el resistente hueso plano.

-¡Waauu!- Ella rió como chiquilla y volvió a apuntar la pistola al cráneo inmortal.-

-Ya Integra, es en serio. Para por favor.- ¿Alucard pidiendo con un "por favor"? Ésta debe de ser una situación realmente crítica para que él acuda a su educación aplaca-fieras.- ¿Cuántos dedos ves?- Preguntó estirando cuatro dedos frente a la muy mareada líder quien, sin detenerse, se acabó la segunda botella de vino desde el pico de la misma y iba ya en la mitad de la de whiskey.

-Osho…no….diesh.- Respondió ella con una sonrisa boba en su rostro que, de repente, se puso mortalmente serio. Acto seguido Integra empezó a tener arcadas, cosa que el vampiro no pasó por alto y, a velocidad sobrenatural, acudió con la rubia al baño donde le sostuvo el cabello mientras veía a la desaliñada líder evacuar violentamente el alcohol por medio del vómito mientras ella ejecutaba el ritual a los tres dioses de la bebida.

Después de haber evacuado todo el licor la líder cayó en un sueño profundo, recostando su mejilla en el mismo lugar donde otra mejilla se había posado con anterioridad. La confusión en el rostro del nosferatu mayor solo fue reemplazada por la sonrisa traviesa de se adueñó de su rostro al recordar de qué mejilla se trataba. Con algo de asco Alucard cargó a una inconsciente Integra a su cuarto. Al llegar allí la terminó de desnudar y la metió bajo las cobijas para después, siendo hasta ahora las 8:30 pm, retirarse a hablar con Walter dejando a su muy bebida maestra para que descanse.

Ahora en el presente podemos ver a Walter intentar limpiar el cuarto de la oji-azul sin despertarla, conteniendo la respiración al máximo para no sentir el apestoso aroma del licor que su ama ingirió la noche anterior e intentando a su vez organizar y reparar los muebles volcados. No sabía cómo se ponía Integra cuando tenía resaca, pero tampoco es que se muriera de curiosidad por saberlo. Al haber terminado salió y dejó terminantemente prohibido que alguien entrara a molestar a la joven Hellsing mientras siguiera en ese estado.


End file.
